A Punky Couple
Knowing of their mirror counterparts love for their boyfriends and the love that the Rowdyrunk Boys shows towards them the two sets of boys and the PPG come up with a plan, since the Punks don't know the Ruff's personality like their girlfriends do. With the help from Blossom, she manages to switch their minds with the counterparts; and later on the Punks will soon realize that they had fallen in love with the Runks instead of the Ruffs. Plot The Powerpuff Girls are in a fight with The Powerpunk Girls. The Powerpuff Girls are wondering why The Rowdyright Boys are not here yet. Then The Rowdyright Boys crashed through a building. Bubbles asks Bash if he's OK. Bash then answers yes. The Rowdyruff Boys chase The Rowdyright Boys. Then The Rowdyruff Boys stare at The Powerpunk Girls. Brat then whispers to Berserk that she thinks the blonde is cute. Berserk says We should talk to them they look ... bad. Then Brat and Brute had happy faces on, looked at each other, and said I know. Brat jumped into Boomer's arms and was happily fast talking about herself and finally asks him out. Boomer then says yes. Berserk walked to Brick and asked him out. Brick then says yes. Brute did the same thing as Berserk, and Butch said yes. That night, The Powerpuff Girls and The Rowdyright Boys secretly followed The Powerpunk Girls and The Rowdyruff Boys. At a fancy restaurant, Berserk said "You guys hate The Powerpuff Girls, We hate The Powerpuff Girls, You hate The Rowdyright Boys, We hate The Rowdyright Boys, I mean we can team up to destroy them both." Brick then said "That's a good idea." When they were done eating they went to the mall. Berserk said "Hey let's go get a laptop I want to figure out something. Let's steal one hehe. Let's go before we forget how to be bad." Before they left they French kissed. Blake then said Eww gross. Then Blossom kicks Blake in the leg. Blake then asks What did I do? The next day at school, Blossom says that she thinks The Powerpunk Girls has been acting weird since they met The Rowdyruff Boys. Ms. Keane then said Okay class take your seats we have new students. The Rowdyruff Boys walked in and smirked evily at The Rowdyright Boys. The Rowdyruff Boys introduced their names and took their seats. The Rowdyruff Boys was also wondering where The Powerpunk Girls were. Ms. Keane was teaching math. Boomer kept making spit balls at Bash. Bash ignored Boomer. Boomer then whispers to Bash you're a nerd. Bash then gets mad and yelled NO YOU ARE! Everyone stared at Bash. Bash then laughs nervously and Ms. Keane put Bash at the back table. Boomer then sticks his tongue at Bash. Bash angrily put his head down. Brick threw red paint at Ms. Keane and blamed it on Blake. Blake yelled I DID NOT! Then Brick lied that he saw Brick do it. Then Ms. Keane putted Brick on I.S.S. detention for one week. Blake pouted and looked at Brick and stuck his tongue. Butch putted a flat cushion on Ms. Keane's chair. When Ms. Keane sat on it she asked who did it. Butch then said Breaker. Ms. Keane gave Breaker a piece of paper and told him to write "I will not put any flat cushions on a teachers' chair." Breaker did so. Then The Powerpunk Girls came in. Ms. Keane told them to get a piece of paper and write whatever she's writing. Berserk then said Yeah yeah yeah whatever. Brat gave Boomer a love note. Brute saw Butch and felt a smile across her face. Buttercup then makes fun of Brute by yelling HEY GUYS, BRUTE LIKES BUTCH! '''Brute then gets mad and starts to tackle Buttercup. Then Ms. Keane separate Buttercup and Brute. Then it was lunch time. Blossom gets her lunch and sits next to Blake. Blossom then says I can't believe Brick got you in trouble like that. Blake then says I don't want to talk about it. Then Brick came and took Blake's bandana. Berserk stole Blossom's bow. Bash got his lunch and sat at an another table. Bubbles sat next to him and said I felt bad when Boomer got you in trouble. Bash then said I wish Boomer didn't even attend in this school. Boomer sat across from Bash and threw his pie at Bash which made everybody in the lunch room laugh. Including Boomer, Buttercup, Blake, And Brute. Bash started to stomp and almost curse (but caught himself) then run, Bubbles ran after Bash yelling '''BASH HOLD UP. Then Brat tapped Bubbles on the shoulder and threw her lunch tray at Bubbles. Breaker got his lunch and Buttercup sat beside him. Buttercup then said Why would Butch do such a thing? Breaker answered Cause he hates me and wants me get in trouble. Butch then sat across from Breaker. Bert then grabbed his juice box, squeezed it and poured juice on Breaker then he started to cry. Then Brute came and told Buttercup to look behind her and when Buttercup did Brute spitted in Buttercup's milk.After lunch was recess, At recess, When Blossom was running to her club meeting, Brick pushed her. Blossom then says Hey. Brick then pulled Blossom's hair. Brick then ran to Berserk. Brick then gave Berserk a love note. Then Brick came and slapped Anna Goldman for no reason. When Bubbles was running to the swings Brat got the swing before she did. Boomer ran to Brat and gave her a love note. Brat blushed and hugged Boomer. When Buttercup was playing with Breaker, Brute threw dirt at Buttercup and Butch threw sand at Breaker. Butch then gave Brute a love note. Boomer then picked Brat a flower. After recess was their classes. Blossom picked a play and asked who the characters will be. In cheerleader class, Bubbles made up a cheer for Buttercup's soccer team. Everyone liked it expect for Brat. Brat then slapped Bubbles and said That's a stupid cheer. At soccer practice, Breaker was cheering for Buttercup and Butch was cheering for Brute. Butch then says that Buttercup sucks at soccer. Breaker then said No she doesn't. Brute does. Then Butch and Breaker started tackling each other. It was time to go home. When The Powerpuff Girls got home, Bubbles went right to drawing. Blossom asked what was Bubbles drawing and Bubbles answered it was her beating up Boomer. Then The Rowdyruff Boys decided to look for The Powerpunk Girls. When they found them they decided to rob a pizza shop. The Powerpuff Girls and The Rowdyright Boys fought them. Bash then flipped Brat's skirt. Brat's face turns red and flies home. Breaker spitted in Brute's face. she slapped him then, quickly flew home to wash her face. Blake got a syrup jar and poured syrup all over Berserk's head. Berserk ran home to wash her hair. Blossom pulled down Brick's pants. Brick cries and flew home. Bubbles uses her makeup to paint Boomer. Boomer ran home to wash his face. Buttercup gave Butch a wedgie. Bert then punches her and runs home. The Rowdyruff Boys said sorry to their Dad. HIM then says Don't worry, You'll beat them next time.